


I Have a Grip on You Now

by orphan_account



Series: Terra and Vulcan [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Andorians, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Implied Spirk, Political Alliances, Political maneuvers, Politics, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Slavery, pre-spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an expansion on my 5+1 about the relationship between Humans and Vulcans.This is the story of Humans saving Vulcans from the Orion slave trade.





	I Have a Grip on You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamuril2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek guys. It's so sad.
> 
> So I had a request for something I was hoping to be able to expand on so here we are.

“…With that the Federation Council has decided that to interfere with the enslavement of Vulcans violates the 2198 Orion Peace Accords. I’m sorry Vulcan, we cannot help you.”

The words of the Federation President made Ambassador Tolak’s stomach clinch. He knew many species thought his species stuck up and rude but the fact that they would hide behind a treaty that the Orions had already violated simply because they did not like his people was illogical. Looking into the Federation President’s eye Tolak realized he was getting a sick joy out of it, much like he did when he campaigned to have Vulcan removed from the council due to low population back when he was simple Ambassador himself. Tolak knew that so long as he lived an Andorian would never be Federation President ever again. 

Muffled sound started registering and it was only then that Tolak realized his ear had been ringing. He tuned back in to hear Ambassador Mark Reese giving a speech “This isn’t just them attacking Vulcans! This should be considered an act of war. They are attacking us! We never should have settled with them in the first place. Who the hell makes a treaty that says, ‘Oh you can enslave people including us so long as you don’t go to war with anyone.’?”

Tolak was not one to disagree on the matter and felt had they sent Sarek, who was fresh faced yet immovable even then, the treaty would have been worth more to preserve. Tolak was also aware that Ambassador Reese needed help least he be suspended for the rest of the weeks sessions. “I thank you for your consideration,” Tolak said cutting across Ambassador Reese’s heated rant to address the rest of the council, “Live long and prosper.”

Oh, how Tolak wished he could march out of the room much like it was rumored Spock had when leaving the VSA for Starfleet. His message was clear regardless as the Federation President narrowed his eyes before saying, “Meeting adjourned.”

As the Terrans say, there was no need to tell him twice. Tolak left the room with measured haste. He did not appear to be running away nor did he appear to be open to discussion. He needed to report the decision to the Vulcan High Council so they may decide their next more. 

Tolak realized his hands were shaking and cured his weakening emotional barrier. Knowing he was not the only Vulcan succumbing to their more volatile emotions was both reassuring and distressing, so Tolak pushed it to the back of his mind and clasped his hands behind his back in the hope that no one would notice.

“Ambassador Tolak!” A voice shouted from the other side of the entrance hall. If it was anyone else Tolak would ignore them and keep walking but he knew Ambassador Reese was not one to be discouraged and would simply follow him anyway. Tolak paused and waited for the Terran to catch up.

Ambassador Reese was a tall, plump, yet incredibly fit, man. His blond hair and pale skin cut a sharp contrast to Tolak’s darker hair and skin when combined with their height and weight. Tolak clinched his hands tighter when Ambassador Reese’s sharp eyes trained on them. Ambassador Reese was kind enough not to comment and Tolak felt the vice around his stomach loosen slightly when he realized there was not pity in the other Ambassador’s gaze.

“Ambassador Reese how may I help you?” Tolak asked knowing Reese was more than likely more interested in offering assistance than receiving it. It would be a debatable on whether or not it could actually be useful.

“Do you remember two or so years ago?” the other Ambassador asked.

Tolak remembered two or so years ago quite well. The chaos and the dust stirred up in a way that hadn’t been seen since he was a boy and the second worst sand storm to ever occur on Vulcan happened. He remembered losing track of his wife and gripping his daughter’s arm so tightly he’d sprained her wrist. He remembered the evacuation and watching the Constitution-class starships blowup like fireworks across the sky. He remembered looking out a window and forcing his daughter’s head down as the planet was sucked into a blackhole at it center. He remembered the gaping hole his sister had left in his head and the guilty joy he felt knowing that at least his wife was okay. Even now his broken bond with his sister caused what Terrans labeled phantom pains. Tolak was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a while to realize that was not the incident to which Ambassador Reese was referring. 

About a month after the chaos from the Narada Incident as the Terrans named it, the Federation Council had tried to remove the Vulcans due to having too small a population. Terrans made sure that the Vulcan voice would not be silenced and created an organization called Vulcan Autonomy Protection Society. The organization did much more than help the Vulcans retain their seat on the council. It has also helped fund and organize rebuilding so that the Vulcan people can focus more on re-establishing their culture over infrastructure.

“I do,” Tolak replied. His voice came out more strained than he intended it to and he saw Ambassador Reese wince out of the corner of his eye. It appears the Ambassador realized his blunder in trying to be vague.

“Um, VAPS has set up a donation program for a slavery campaign. They’ve managed to raise enough money to hire Starfleet’s private services. If your High Council will give them permission they will contact Starfleet on your behalf. We, as in Jonathan Archer, Magnolia Trice, the head of VAPS, and myself, figured since we cannot do anything as planets due to that joke of a treaty, then we can act through organizations.”

Tolak was surprised by Ambassador Reese’s thinking. “You believe this will work?”

“Admiral Archer said the Flagship is out for blood right now. Captain Kirk’s only just gotten his commission back so he was already raring to go but this has him itching for a shot. Admrial Archer’s holding him back on a leash but I’m pretty sure everyone already knows that if we don’t give them permission they will do something anyway. Truthful, Captain Kirk’s not the only one revved up. According to Admiral Archer half the fleet has coordinates set to Orion space. They are waiting for a command that, at this point, they aren’t going to get.” Ambassador Reese slowly got worked up during his speech and as such his Kansan accent started flaring up slightly.

Tolak felt the last of the vice around his stomach loosen. “I will inform the council and get back you then.”

“God Speed man!’’ Ambassador Reese called falling back.

Tolak raised an eyebrow and turned back to the other man.

“Move quickly,” the Ambassador explained.

Tolak nodded and started up his quick pace once more. He released the grip he had on his hands aware that they were no longer shaking.

=-=-=-=

Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise was shaking as he paced his ready room. A few weeks before Jim was celebrating with several Admirals over a conference call as reports showed a decrease in Orion Slave trafficking in Terran space. The decrease in missing persons was big news to the newly re-minted Captain and the rest of the Human population. It was nice to have good new so closely after Khan and Marcus but that good news had a darker side.

Jim’s stomach clinched when he thought of the reason for Orion’s sudden change of business plans. It had escaped the Federation’s notice, but as Human kidnappings decreased, Vulcan kidnappings increase. The Vulcans’ need to hold secrets to their chest, especially now, had always caused a strain on their relations with other Federation planets. As a result, few planets cared that Vulcans were being slipped off into slavery. Those that did care felt slighted.

Jim snorted in disgust as the thought crossed his mind. Slighted, as if they had a right to be offended that the Vulcans didn’t tell them they were being kidnapped.

Jim tried to sit in his chair but just jumped right back up as his impatience grew. He needed that call, he had to get the call. The Admirability was understandably dismayed and distressed to learn of Jim’s recent discovery but they had to wait for a call from someone until they could act. If Jim didn’t get the call soon he really felt that he shouldn’t be responsible for his actions.

Jim pulled on his hair right as Nyota’s voice came though the comm. “Captain, Admiral Archer is on the line for you.”

“Thank God,” Jim replied before transferring the call.

Jonathan Archer’s face was grim as he looked at Jim. “The Federation has agreed as a consensus that they would put forth no effort in helping Vulcan. Apparently, we can’t upset the treaty with Orion by helping the Vulcans, never mind the fact that the treaty includes a clause about not selling endangered species.” Archer teeth were clinched hard and Jim felt bile fill his mouth.

He was forced to swallow it down as he spoke. “Is that it, then?” Jim’s voice came out weaker than he was hoping.

“No,” Archer replied. “Federation law may prevent Earth and Vulcan from requesting the free aide offered by Starfleet but private aide can be paid for. The Vulcan Autonomy Protection Society, lovingly called Vaps, can, as a private organization, pay to use our services. They have enough money raise within the first twelve hours to hire Starfleet’s services in help of their mission for three months.”

Jim felt a small smile take over his face, Archer cared about Vulcan just if much in not more than Jim. Jim would bet at least half of Archer’s savings were among those donations. “Where do you need her, Sir?”

“A legal blockade is being set up around Orion as we speak, no ship goes in or out without being searched so thoroughly not even their sock drawers are unchecked. I need you there, son. Think you can make it tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there yesterday, Sir.” Jim replied.

Archer smiled, “I’m counting on it.”

The call ended and Jim closed his eyes. Pressing the button to give an announcement to the ship, Jim felt lighter than he had since his arrest and near decimation of the Orion ship he’d recently came across. 

The call went though and Jim could feel his crew hold their breath as Jim’s announcement rang around the ship, “The Federation has chosen to leave the Vulcans to their own devices and sufferings. The Vulcan Autonomy Protection Society, however, has bought our services for aide in their mission to rescue Vulcan citizens. Mr. Sulu if you and Mr. Chekov could please, our new orders will take us to the Orion Blockade,” Jim paused as he heard muffled cheering outside his door, “I’ll send you the coordinates.”

=-=-=-=

Ambassador Tolak stood at Ambassador Sarek’s side as they watched the latest transport from the Enterprise land. As the doors opened Tolak noted that the Captain and First Officer were exiting the shuttle with the last load of Vulcan Children. An over emotive display from a mother reuniting with her child was ignored by all as it was only logical to feel at time like these, or so Terrans were beginning to convince them.

Tolak was beginning to understand just how paramount the overly emotive species help truly was in the rebuilding of his own. Even now they worked tirelessly to bring enslaved Vulcans back to New Vulcan. Tolak wondered if the humans had enough foresight to understand what saving the Vulcans may mean for them. If Ambassador Reese or Admiral Archer knew they were putting their own people at risk again, they did not broadcast it.

Ambassador Sarek’s movement brought Tolak’s attention to Captain Kirk, the human who first reported the kidnappings. He was young, even by Terran standards. Tolak noticed that Captain Kirk looked older than his twenty-seven years, though the age disappeared when he smiled at a very young Vulcan girl in his peripheral vision.

Tolak felt a compression on his chest when he thought of how young she was, she was barely younger than his own daughter. This little girl, so alike yet so different from his own, would have been lost to them had the Terrans not interfered. How many others were still lost to them despite it all was a thought best left alone.

“We offer our gratitude to you Captain Kirk,” Tolak said. 

Sarek raised his brow, “We offer all of Terra our gratitude,” the senior Ambassador said.

Captain Kirk smiled and as illogical as it was Tolak felt as if he was assaulted by sunlight. “It’s no problem on our part. You would have done the same.”

Tolak felt like the Captain gave too much credit to his people. He was sure had the tables been turned, the Terrans would not have been helped. Tolak was rather horrified to discover he had spoken aloud.

Ambassador Sarek moved to intercept but Captain Kirk merely laughed. “You would have,” he said with more confidence than Tolak felt they deserved. “It’s illogical to let to let a species die when you can help.”

“Does that not contradict the prime directive should you apply it to a less advance species?” Tolak asked giving Captain Kirk a once over.

“If you don’t get caught did you really break the prime directive?” Captain Kirk asked with his sunlight smile.

“Yes,” Tolak replied. 

Captain Kirk laughed at him. “For the most part, the Prime Directive is a reason we can’t help. Trust me ambassador I’ve learned my lesson about breaking it.”

Captain Kirk shot a look at Commander Spock before dismissing himself to go talk to an elder Vulcan.

“We will no longer be able to assist to the degree that we have been. The USS Remington and USS Odyssey will be staying and monitoring the space but the blockade will no longer be in effect,” Commander Spock announced.

Tolak nodded before moving off to the side to give the father and son their moment. Ambassador Sarek placed his hand palm to palm with his son’s. “You have done more than enough for you people my son.”

Commander Spock nodded before presenting the Ta’al “Live long and prosper, father.”

“Peace and long life, Spock.”

The Commander walked off to join his Captain and Tolak continued hovering.

“Ambassador Tolak, you worked closely with the Terrans on this. What did you think of them?” Ambassador Sarek asked after a moment of silence.

“I find them very,” Tolak pause in search of the proper word, “resilient.”

“So, they are. Vulcan has often underestimated our strongest ally. I am grateful that the rest of the planet is slowly beginning to learn what I have.” With that Ambassador Sarek walked away leaving Tolak in the middle of the Terrans’ work.

=-=-=-=

Jim plopped on his bed after he returned from Vulcan. His head was pounding from dealing with all the suppressed excitement and twisted conversations. The notification that someone was at his door was not a welcome one until he realized Spock stood on the other side.

“Captain,” Spock said give Jim no chance to speak, “I would like to offer my thanks for giving your help to my people. As much as I would have liked to agree with you down on the planet I cannot help but feel Ambassador Tolak was correct.”

Jim wondered why Spock felt the need to say that before it clicked. “You’re bothered by the thought that Vulcans wouldn’t come to Humanity’s aide.”

It was not a question but Spock reluctantly nodded.

Jim just laughed. “Don’t worry about it Spock. Vulcans may not realize it but they love us. Really, Ambassador Tolak himself came to Ambassador Reese’s aide during the hell meeting that decided to leave you guys to your own problems. Your people care more than you let on. I have full confidence that the day Humans need you, you’ll be there.”

Spock appeared slightly mollified but still awkwardly hovered outside Jim’s door. 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Come in. I’ll make tea then beat your ass at chest,” Jim said waving Spock into his room.

“Need I remind you Captain that I have won 50.3% of our matches in the past.”

“If you round that comes out fifty-fifty Spock.”

“But I have not rounded.”

“You can’t win 0.3 of a chest match Spock. That’s not how it works but I’ll let you have it. Congratulations Spock you are 0.3% better at me than something.”

“It should be something you are familiar with Captain.”

Jim smiled as he handed Spock his tea. It was nice to see him joking again, even if his humor left something to be desired. “Right, black or white?” 

=-=-=-=

Nearly three years later Ambassador Tolak sat in the Federation council chamber and watched as Ambassador Sumaita al-Naim was slowly discouraged by the discourse surrounding her over Krall. He recalled the words of Captain Kirk and stood from his seat. 

It was time Vulcan came to Terra’s defense.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes that was left open for the possibility of futher expansion. However, don't expect it anytime soon. Physics is trying to kill me right now and it's not fun.
> 
> If this wasn't up to par it's probably becasue I haven't written anything in a while.
> 
> For anyone who regurly reads my stories: I have Spones Fic I'm trying to write that is slowly growing into something it wasn't supposed to be and needs to be re-ordered, as well as two YouTube series stories based around Gaila and Jaylah's Channel planned as well (hint: they are gamers). 
> 
> Again don't expect anything any time soon just know that I'm not dead (yet).


End file.
